In some instances, electronic devices perform near-field communications (NFC) in which the electronic devices may communicate with each other using short-range wireless communications when within a relatively close proximity to each other (e.g., within 25 centimeters of each other). The electronic devices may include NFC chips that may be used in the corresponding communications.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.